Bad Communication
by mandagg
Summary: Harry thinks he knows Draco's secret. But does he really? Meanwhile Luna shows Harry some of the most beautiful creatures alive after he escaped from detention with Snape.
1. chapter 1

Harry leaned on his hand, staring at his book without registering the words written on the crumpled white page.

"Harry? Hello?"

Harry looked up, drawn from his reverie.

"I asked if you know the abilities of Papl root," repeated Susan Bones.

"Uh... I'm not really sure. Go ask Neville or something," Harry replied, waving the girl off lazily.

"I'm impressed how you managed to procrastinate for the entirety of that lesson," Hermione said dryly. "I would've gotten bored."

"Hey. I was a bit distracted," he responded, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Thinking about _Luna_ probably," Ron teased, playfully nudging Harry.

"Hi Draco," Harry said, ignoring Ron as he greeted their latest friend.

"Hey P-...Harry," Draco replied, not taking his eyes off his feet.

The next time Harry saw Draco was in Potions. Malfoy's stranged behaviour was continueing. Slightly concerned, Harry watched him closely.

"Hey Harry," Blaise croaked, dragging Draco by the hand towards him.

"Do you happen to have any spare goose feathers?"

"Yeah, take some, we have heaps," Harry answered back, wondering why Draco was blushing so furiously. Then he glanced at the contact between the two boy's hands. Harry withheld a smile. He knew a crush when he saw one.

"Potter? What _are_ you doing?" Snape sneered as he passed.

"Mixing the drexort juice with the liquid silver like you instructed, Professor," Harry replied quickly.

"No, no, I meant with those feathers," he clucked impatiently.

"Oh. Blaise and Draco needed extra so I gave them some,"

"But didn't I give you all exactly the right amount?"

"Obviously your calculations were wrong, sir, because otherwise why would they need more?" Harry exclaimed in a heat of the moment he would infinitely regret later.

"I've had enough of your insolence, Mr Potter. I'll see you after dinner for detention. Ninety minutes," Snape snapped proudly.

"But what about Blaise and Draco?" Harry cried, but it sounded more like a whine.

"That'll be two hours," the Professor responded with a faint smirk.

After the lesson, Draco approached Harry.

"Pity about Snape. I should have said something,"

"Doesn't matter. Would've just meant two of us in detention anyway," Harry said as he walked down the hall.

"And also... Sorry I've been acting a bit weird lately. Stuff on my mind," Draco continued, shuffling his feet.

"Its ok. I know," Harry stopped walking to look at Draco directly.

"You...You do?" Draco asked incredulously.

Harry nodded. "And you're ok with it?" he questioned further.

"Yeah, man, secret's safe with me."


	2. The Lightning Horses

The rain streamed down the windows outside of Snape's office. Harry was diligently doing the work he was set.

"I'm going to get a cup of tea. Stay right where you are, Potter," Snape informed Harry as he exited the room. Harry heard the click of a lock before Snape's heavy footsteps echoed down the hallway. He sighed and looked out as a flash of lightning lit the sky for a moment, filling the Hogwarts grounds with light.

"Harry," Harry gave a start as a soft voice called his name. The next moment Luna appeared beside him, peeling off what seemed to be Harry's invisibility cloak.

"Luna! How...W...What are you doing here?" Harry stammered, suprised by his friend's sudden entrance.

"Ron let me borrow your invisibility cloak. I hope you don't mind,"

Harry shook his head.

"I have something to show you. Follow me," Luna whispered. Harry decided he could deal with Snape later, and let Luna pull the cloak over the pair of them.

"Alohomora," she incarnated to the door. It unlocked with a satisfying click.

"Wait," Harry cried cringingly loudly. "I don't have my wand," Luna laughed and pulled out Harry's wand from her pocket.

"I know which draw Snape puts confiscated wands in," she said gleefully.

They silently walked down the empty hallways and out into the Hogwarts grounds. Luna stopped Harry near the edge of the Forbidden Forest where they were more hidden to the watchful eye. The rain continued to pound and the thunder rolled loud and deep. "Now. Take out your wand and point it at the sky." Luna adjusted Harry's arm to angle it perfectly at the dismal sky. She then pulled out her own wand and did the same. With her other hand she grasped Harry's. "A flash of lightning should come in a minute. When it does, say Captis Lucem with the appropriate movement. Then proceed with Lux Hold. Keep the spell going," Luna explained.

"Why?" Harry asked bluntly.

Luna smiled. "You'll see."

In a moment lightning lit the sky like Luna predicted, and Harry followed her instructions. What he saw made him gasp. Creatures, of the like he had never seen before, were dancing and prancing in the sky. Although their shape resembled a horse, they were nothing like that. Electricity flowed through their veins like blood, and their skin was glowing and shiny. Their manes twisted and curled, whipping around their majestic features. Before Harry knew it, the moment was over. But then Luna looked over and her sweet lips pressed against his and although it was cold and wet, and Harry was afraid he would spend the rest of his life in detention, it was worth it.


End file.
